


Bad Dog

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day Frerard Smut Challenge, M/M, Omorashi, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Frank is known to be a good puppy, listening to the rules and behaving most of the time. But an ill fated temper tantrum leaves him locked in the bedroom with a problem on his hands.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	Bad Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the entirety of stan twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+entirety+of+stan+twitter).



Crash and clang! The pretty vase fell to the ground with a shatter, and Frank instantly felt his anger dissipate to shame. He didn't like being left alone for hours but Gerard was busy. 

Now he'd have to give him attention. Frank had won this battle in his mind, outsmarted the system. He shuffled away from the broken glass so he wouldn't get cut. 

"Frankie?" Gerard gasped from the hall, before seeing the very incriminating scene and Frank staring at the floor, posture wreaking of guilt.

"Did you do this Frank?" Gerard's tone dropped in a way that made Franks dick twitch. Oh he was in for it now. His dick wasn't the only thing that twitched, however and he felt his bladder slightly remind him to piss soon. He would have to wait. 

When Frank didn't respond Gerard grabbed him by the collar, muttering harsh "Bad boy"s and other things of that nature. Frank tried to follow along without being choked but it was troublesome to do. 

"I'll show you what happens to bad dogs." Gerard said, tossing Franks entire weight into the bedroom like nothing. Frank was excited, punishment meant undivided attention, albiet bad attention. 

Before Frank could scramble back up the door shut in his face. Fuck. That was different, Gerard usually took a different approach. Before Frank even wandered towards the door he heard a light click and the door was locked. 

Double fuck. He still had to piss and it wasn't getting any better. 

"You stay quiet until I let you out. I mean it." Gerard growled through the door before footsteps receding were heard. Frank whined quietly, barely loud enough for himself to hear and shifted his hips back. 

He had to piss a lot worse than he thought, and he cursed himself for not noticing sooner. And now he was stuck in their bedroom for an indefinite period of time with a full bladder and no way to help himself. 

He pawed at his belt buckle, not able to use his hands at all while in puppyspace and squirmed as it pressed gently into his bloated bladder. This was going to be a lot more fun to Gerard, seeing as he NEVER got to indulge his minor piss kink. 

He paced around the room on all fours, trying to sit in a way that didn't jostle his bladder too bad. Cussing under his breath wasn't an option so he waited silently hoping Gerard would be back soon. 

About ten minutes later was when he first leaked. It was barely a few drops but he knew he has when the wave of desperation passed over him. He whimpered loudly and heard Gerard mutter something from the room beside. 

It wasn't long enough to show on Franks skinny jeans, he inspected them with great detail and was relieved when it didn't. He pressed his thighs together as tight as possible and pawed at his thighs, his hands would do nothing to help right now. 

He started to panic, there was no way he'd hold it long and he continued to internally plead that Gerard would come in and take note of his situation before he made an even bigger mess. 

Another handful of minutes passed and he leaked again, this time bigger than before, leaving a small patch on the crotch of his pants. He felt a flush bloom on his face and choked back a sort of sob, humilation coursing through his body as his thighs shook. 

He felt himself shifting his body weight and whimpering quietly, the leaks became more frequent as he started to lose his control. He started to think about giving up, a large patch now stood obviously on the outside of his skinny jeans and he was pretty sure there was a small drop or two on the hardwood flooring.

Frank was close, so close to losing it when Gerard came in and silently watched him squirm and squeak, he couldn't look up his humilation too huge. Gerard dropped down and sat beside him. 

"Its okay Frankie" he said petting Franks long hair. Frank blushed and felt tears well up in his brown eyes, breaking his quiet trance when he leaked again. 

Gerard placed his hand on Franks abdomen, pushing on his bladder. Frank squeaked and looked back up at Gerard, tears threatening to fall. 

Gerard pressed harder and a steady light stream started to release from Franks tired bladder, dripping onto the floor. Frank tried to hold it in but it was useless, he wasn't gonna make it. 

"Fuck." Frank whimpered, breaking a rule by speaking, he tried to shift his weight but accidentally pressed Gerards hand into his leaking bladder more and lost it. Warm urine started saturating his jeans and pouring on to the floor as he gasped and moaned pitifully. 

Gerard watched Franks pants darken as he started pissing in his pants, his dick feeling cramped in his tight pants. Frank was so pretty like this, and the small puddle underneath him grew, moving closer to Gerard. 

Gerard leaned forward and kissed his puppy, feeling tears slip down his cheeks gently. He brushed his hair out of his face and kissed him under his eye, tasting the salt of his tears. 

"You're so pretty baby. I'm sorry I didn't notice how bad you had to go." Gerard whispered quietly, pressing soft kisses along his quietly whimpering puppys neck and face. 

"Lets get you cleaned up puppy. You're filthy." he said, picking up the well saturated mutt and walking him to the bathroom for a quick clean up and a nap, forgetting his pups punishment completely.

**Author's Note:**

> That was some kinky shit! Hope you like piss pups. It went quicker than i expected lol... oof? anyways, hope you freaks like this!


End file.
